


It's A Miracle

by monkiainen



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, M/M, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dom are still testing their limits as a couple. Unbeknowst to Dom, Brian has had some bad experiences in his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _Safe word (any movie)_ for Round 15 of smallfandomfest.

It was still all a bit new to him. One moment he had been an undercover cop, the next a wanted fugitive. Brian’s mind was reeling.

On top of that, it seemed like Dom was returning his feelings which was a surprise in itself. The moment Brian had seen Dom he had only wanted to have the muscular man in his life for good. The part of Brian that truly enjoyed submitting to someone else’s needs was excited. The kind of games he could play with Dom – magnificent! But Brian had mistakenly thought that Dom wasn’t interested in him, least at all the way Brian preferred.

Brian was glad he had been proven wrong.

Last night had been something truly special. Dom had come to his room, carrying a pair of padded handcuffs, a cock ring, a blindfold and a flogger. The look on his face had clearly told Brian what was to be expected – he had broken some unwritten rule, and now he had to face the consequences.

Dom had been firm but gentle. Brian shivered, remembering how good it had felt when Dom had punished him from his actions. Brian couldn’t remember the last time he had such a rewarding session with anyone. It was the price he had to pay when he had joined the police force – in the fear of getting exposed, he had left the BDSM world behind, albeit reluctantly. Looking back now, it might have not been his brightest action. Still, bygones were bygones – now it was time to concentrate on the present instead.

While Brian had been musing, Dom had been watching him from distance. Last night had been good, yes, but Dom couldn’t help but wonder there was more he could learn about Brian. It was time to find out what was it.

Brian smiled to himself when he heard the steps approaching him. It could only be Dom, with those combat boots clacking on the tiles. Soon, the older man was there, embracing him from behind.

“Are you ready for our next session?”

Brian shivered in anticipation. Yes, please.

Dom nipped Brian’s neck gently, thinking of his next course of action. Ah. Now he knew what he wanted from Brian.

“On your knees, hands behind your back. Lace your fingers together and close your eyes. No talking unless I ask you something. Nod if you understand.”

Brian nodded, already feeling like he was sinking. It felt so good, to finally let go and have Dom to take care of him. He has missed this feeling so much. It had been so long for him, way too long.

Brian was concentrating on his breathing, on how the carpet felt under his knees, on Dom’s powerful presence right in front of him. Brian wondered briefly what Dom had in mind, but then he let his mind go blank. It wasn’t his job to think. Dom would do that for him.

Dom caressed Brian’s face tenderly, before tilting his head back. Those luscious lips had been haunting his dreams for quite some time now, and Dom knew exactly what he wanted from Brian.

“Open your mouth.”

Those sinful lips opened, and the sight that met Dom’s eyes was truly beautiful. He could tell Brian was already deep, just waiting for his orders. Dom opened his zipper slowly, freeing his aching cock. Taking his cock in hand, Dom guided the tip to Brian’s open mouth, waiting to see how the blond would react. Brian started by licking his cock, his swipes getting bolder and bolder by the minute. Before too long Brian took the head in his mouth, sucking it like a lollipop. It wasn’t quite enough for Dom, but before he had the chance to order Brian to do more, the blond swallowed the rest of his cock completely.

The bliss, the suction, the moisture. Brian’s mouth was as sweet and heavenly as Dom had imagined, and Dom was having a hard time of keeping his eyes open. The sensations were overwhelming, but Dom wanted to treasure every single moment. There was never going to another first time of this.

Brian hummed contently around Dom’s cock. It was wonderful, to feel the texture and taste the unique blend that was Dom in his mouth. Dom was so kind, letting him to have this, despite the fact that Brian hadn’t been the best sub to begin with. Or was this just some sort of twisted game, like the one Mark used to play with him? Oh, Mark had been brilliantly cruel when it came to punishments and such. He would start out like this, making Brian believe that he had been forgiven, just to turn it all around. Maybe Dom was still mad at him for breaking the rules? Brian just had to show him what a good sub he was.

Dom petted Brian’s hair, marveling its softness. If only it was a bit longer – maybe he could talk Brian to grow it out a bit. Yes. That would be marvelous.

“You are such a good pet, yes you are. Such a glorious sight, on your knees and my cock in your mouth. You really like that, don’t you?” The words were spilling out of Dom’s mouth, unthinkingly.

Pet. Dom just called him pet. The same name Mark had used on him. So this was a game after all. No. Brian had wanted to believe Dom wasn’t like any other Masters, but he had been wrong. Suddenly Brian felt like he couldn’t breathe anymore; his heart felt like it was bursting right out of his chest. Oh god no. Now Dom would surely punish him.

“Cousteau!”

Time seemed to stop. Brian waited in horror what would happen next. He had said his safe word. Only weak subs did that. Good subs needn’t say their safe word because they knew how to please their Master. Brian knew he was a bad sub. Mark had tried to train him to be better, but in the end he had been labelled as a lost cause. 

“Why did you use your safe word? Was this too much? Too soon? Talk to me, Brian.”

Dom had told him to talk, so Brian did. When he had finished speaking, Brian stayed put, his eyes still closed. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in Dom’s face. It would be too much to bear.

“Look at me, Brian.”

Why did Dom order him to do it? As if he hadn’t been cruel enough already. Brian braced himself, and opened his eyes to meet Dom’s. To his surprise, there was no sign of disappointment and disgust like he had originally anticipated. Dom was looking at him… like he was sorry for him.

“Brian, babe. What your previous Master did and said to you was completely wrong. That is not how this is supposed to work. You are not a bad sub if you say your safe word, not by any means. If… if you let me, I can show you what it is like to have a Master that cares for you and your well-being. Will you let me?” Dom pleaded, his heart aching for what had been done to Brian. If he ever got his hands on that Mark fellow, things would get ugly.

After what felt like hours, Brian nodded. Dom pulled Brian close to him, hugging him tightly. The road might be long, but they had all the time in the world to sort everything. It wouldn’t be easy, but it would be worth it.


End file.
